Don't Leave Me
by M. Ridwan 2
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah misi untuk membebaskan tawanan di perbatasan konoha yang berujung maut (Sorry, Bad Summary)


[Malang, Jawa Timur | 9 Juni 2016]

1\. Prologue

Ttrrang!

Sebuah kunai menahan sebuah kunai dari seseorang yang berniat melukai mereka.

"Sarada, awas!"

"Apa?"

"Ughk." Tahanya. mulutnya mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

Sebuah pedang menusuk punggung Boruto sampai tembus ke dadanya, sementara sang pelakunya hanya menyeringai sambil menarik pedangnya kembali dan menjauh dari sana menuju kerumunan penjahat yang tadi menyerang mereka.

"Hei, kita mundur dulu untuk saat ini. dengan ini, hari ini selesai." Ucap pemimpin mereka, lalu mereka pergi meninggalka Ninja Konoha tadi.

Melihat itu, mata Sarada melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Boruto" Batin Sarada, dia kemudian menangkap tubuh Boruto yang hampir jatuh, kemudian menyandarkannya di pangkuannya.

"Boruto, tidak. Bertahanlah!" Panik Sarada dengan raut wajah cemas seraya meletakkan tangannya di bagian dada yang tadi terhunus sebilah pedang dan mengeluarkan cakra hijau menyala di tangannya.

"Sa-r-ra-da." Kata Boruto ditengah penderitaan yang di alaminya tersebut.

"Maa-fkan a-aku"

"Bodoh, Kenapa kau melakukan itu." kata Sarada dengan nada dan raut wajah panik.

"Karena a-ku Menyka-aimu."

"Apa?!" Sarada begitu kaget, tanpa sadar sarada menitikkan air matanya. namun, dia segera mengalihkan pikirannya untuk mengobati Boruto.

"Sara-da" Sarada hanya memangdangi temmannya dari kecil itu dengan tatapan seribu tanya. Kemudian Boruto Memegang tanyangan kanan Sarada yang sedang mengobatinya dan menggenggannya.

"Sarada, ji-ka Kalau K-kau memang Mencin-tai ku, Berjanjilah Ba-ahwa kau akan mencintaiku Se-elamanya."

Ucap Boruto dengan nada lemah, lalu tangan Boruto melemas mendadak, denyut nadinya tidak terasa, dan semakin lama tubuhnya semakin dingin.

"Boruto, bertahanlah!" Teriaknya sambil mengobati dada Boruto yang sebelumnya terhambat dan menguatkan cakra yang ada ditangannya.

"Tetaplah hidup."

"Tetaplah hidup."

"Tetaplah hidup."

"Tetaplah hidup." Teriaknya sambil tetap mengalirkan cakranya sampai ahirnya dia kehabisan carka.

"Tidak. Kumohon, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Ucapnya sambil menangis pilu. Apa daya, meskipun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin. Tapi, Boruto sudah meninggal. Sesaat kemudian diapun menenggrlamkan wajahnya ke dada mayat Boruto yang sidah dingin seperti es.

.

.

.

.

Do not Leave me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Confrot, Romace, Crime

Warning: Typo (s), Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, OoC, Dan Lain Lain.

I Hope You Like It

Prosesi pemakamannya begitu pilu. Ada banyak orang disana tapi mereka hanya diam meratapi kepergian Boruto. Keluarganya pun begitu sedih tentang atas meninggalnya Boruto, ibu dan adiknya pun tadi sempat menangis. Tapi sekarang mereka hanya menunduk, bukannya mereka tidak lagi sedih dengan meninggalnya Boruto hanya saja air matanya sudah kering dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain menundukkan kepala. Sementara Sarada hanya menangis dalam diam.

.

.

(Skip)

Kini hanya ada Sarada dan mitsuki yang berada disana, Sarada duduk didepan makam temannya sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Katanya seraya memeluk makam tersebut.

"Sudahlah, relakan kepergiannya." Ucap Mitsuki. Memang laki-laki tidak sebaiknya cengeng. Tapi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Mitsuki ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi dia harus tetap menahannya. Ini adalah ketentuan dunia ninja yang orang orangnya selalucdihantui kematian setiap saat dan kapanpun mereka berada.

'Aku bersumpah. akan membalaskan kematianmu, Boruto.' Ucap Sarada dalam batin.

.

.

.

(End of Prologue)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana, fic ini dibuat atau tidak? Semuanya tergantung Readers-san

Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak typonya, maklumlah karena ini fic pertama pertama saya. Dan saya berharap banyak bantuan dari readers-san untuk lebih baik kedepannya.

Thanks To:

Fanfiction net

Fictionpress

Readers yang telah membaca fic ini

And special thanks for my friends

.

Mind For

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.


End file.
